


Лесная прогулка

by Tworings



Category: Tekken
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Forest Sex, Loss of Virginity, Other, PWP, Rival Sex, Rivals to Lovers, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Whipping, Порка, Русский | Russian, тентакли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tworings/pseuds/Tworings
Summary: Обычный вызов, обычный бой, в обычном лесу, с необычными результатами...





	Лесная прогулка

\- Стоило догадаться, - Аска печально вздохнула, разглядывая изящный зонтик на длинной ножке, сервированный чайный столик, милый стул, двух охранников, больше похожих на мебель, старика-дворецкого (он же водитель), шикарный лимузин (и как только проехали в такую глушь?), и, разумеется, хозяйку всего вот этого. - Кто кроме тебя мог надушить письмо с вызовом на бой до такой степени, что я чуть не задохнулась? - Аска извлекла из кармана слегка помятый конверт и лёгким движением швырнула его назад — адресанту.

  
Конверт поймали нежные пальчики и, не раздумывая, убрали его в карман одного из бодигардов. Возиться с мусором владелица пальчиков не считала нужным.

  
\- Знала бы ты, - несколько завелась Аска, - как же ты мне надоела.

  
Молчание в ответ. Разве что чуть поднялись светлые брови.

  
\- Ведь всегда, всегда одно и то же! Мы встречаемся, ты тянешь резину, я бью твою наглую капиталистическую морду, после чего расходимся как в море корабли. Нет! Должны были бы расходиться! Но всё не так! Тебе никакая наука не впрок! - Аска уже кричала, сжимая кулаки, а её соперница попивала чай и время от времени рассматривала Аску в некий странный лорнет. - И убери эту свою штуку, извращенка, я знаю, что ты меня в ней голой рассматриваешь, озабоченная! - Да, лорнет убрали от глаз, но лишь для того, чтобы скептически наклонить голову. И слегка переменить позу на стуле. - Ты теперь учишься в одном классе со мной, ты купила мой додзё и превратила его в балаган! Это, что, месть?! Или ты ищешь новые поводы, чтобы тебе фонарь навешать? Да, точно! Ты мазохист-извращенец! Тебе просто нравится, когда тебя дубасят!

\- А как меня зовут, помнишь? - это была первая фраза, произнесённая голубоглазой блондинкой.

\- А… А… А какая разница?

\- Не помнишь. Разум неандертальца. Он глух к прекрасному. Не разбирается ни в духах, ни в именах.

\- Да какая разница, какую блондинку бить?! - и Аска устремилась вперёд с боевым кличем. Охранники, предупреждённые заранее, сделали пару шагов в стороны, а блондинка лёгким движением ноги опрокинула длинный стоячий зонт.

Аска, не ожидавшая такого подвоха, споткнулась и полетела вперёд, однако её подхватили трепетные руки дворецкого:

  
\- О, мадемуазель, с вами всё хорошо?

\- Как нельзя лучше! - Аска вывернулась и, теперь уже готова к пакостям, легко увернулась от летящего стула. Стул оказался в руках всё того же дворецкого и был молча поставлен на землю. Разве что старик издал тяжкий вздох. Дескать, замуж ей пора, а она всё мебелью швыряется…

\- Меня зовут Эмили де Рошфор. Но для тебя — просто Лили. А то, боюсь, твой мозг моё полное имя не запомнит.

\- А твой мозг сейчас вообще выбью из черепа!!! - Аска, издав нечто среднее между криком Тарзана и рёвом медведя, напала на Лили.

  
Девицы схлестнулись и постепенно стали удаляться в сторону леса.

  
\- Последовать за ними? - спросил один из секьюрити у дворецкого.

\- Ах! Незачем. Пусть пар выпустят, свежим воздухом подышат, поболтают спокойно о своём, о девичьем. - И старик улыбнулся. Он не терял надежды, что Лили всё же заведёт друзей. Или парня. Да хоть кого-нибудь — уже не важно кого.

  
Тем временем две ярых противницы углубились в лес, ничего вокруг себя не замечая. Закончилось всё тем, что их разняла старая сыроежка, на которой обе и подскользнулись, разъехавшись в разные стороны.

  
\- Ну и как оно? Получила? Лили! - - Аска, тяжело дыша, смотрела на соперницу.

\- Отнюдь! Мой дезодорант работает превосходно, - Лили пыталась говорить певуче, но не выходило — её дыхание тоже оказалось сбито. - А вот ты похожа на потного носорога. Столько же ярости и мозгов.

\- Аргх!..

\- Тихо!

\- Что «тихо»?!

\- Да тихо же! - Лили приложила изящный пальчик к губам.

\- Ну всё, пора тебя закопать среди этих сыроежек! - и Аска, размяв кулаки, двинулась на гламурную девицу с перекошенным лицом. Однако, сделав пару шагов, она остановилась. И издав нелепый звук, указала пальцем куда-то за спину блондинки.

\- И что это должно значить? - с деланной усталостью поинтересовалась Лили, лениво оборачиваясь. После чего замерла с недоумённым выражением на лице. Откуда-то сверху, из древесных крон свисали длинные толстые пульсирующие длинные то ли лианы, то ли верёвки насыщенного зелёного цвета.

\- Странные растения. Я никогда не видела подобных лиан, - Лили отошла на пару шагов — непонятные лесные обитатели не казались безопасными. - Это их шелест я слышала, когда просила тебя не шуметь. Аска, ты знаешь, что это?

\- Не знаю, что это, и трогать это не хочу. И да, они нас окружают.

  
Странные лианы действительно свисали уже со всех сторон небольшой полянки, расположенной где-то глубоко в лесу. И что-то им подсказывало: на помощь звать бесполезно.

  
\- Мне это всё не нравится, - Лили явно испугалась, хотя и старалась держать себя в руках.

\- Можно подумать, это нравится мне, - огрызнулась Аска, - я сомневаюсь, что здесь хоть кому-то может понравиться.

  
Между тем стена пульсирующих лиан становилась всё гуще и всё ближе. Обе девушки начали ощутимо нервничать и лишь присутствие друг друга не давало им кричать в голос или начать метаться из стороны в сторону.

  
\- Не хочу это говорить… - начала Лили.

\- ...но нам придётся действовать вместе, - закончила Аска. - Будем прорываться. Ударим вместе там, где этой пакости поменьше.

\- А они не ядовитые? - усомнилась Эмили.

\- Да откуда я знаю?! Может да, а может нет! В любом случае, они что-то задумали против нас, и надо действовать, пока ещё можно!

  
И девушки устремились к тому месту, где лиан было поменьше. Однако стоило им приблизиться, как из-под земли вырвались не менее десятка таких же зелёных штук.

  
\- Засада… нас тут ждали… - Аска попятилась.

\- Назад нельзя, - Лили тронула Аску за руку и указала в ту сторону, откуда они только что прибежали. Там шевелился точно такой же лес мерзких зелёных отростков.

\- И там засада… Они, что, разумные?

\- Похоже, да, - пожала плечами Лили.

  
Аска хотела что-то ответить, но её перебили самым грубым образом — сверху на них обрушился целый ворох зелёных пульсирующих лиан. И раньше, чем они успели понять, их уже скрутили в осьминожьих объятиях, подняв метра на два над землёй.

  
\- Гадость! Какая отвратительная гадкая гадость, - возмущалась брезгливо Эмили, извиваясь в лианах. Но, несмотря на все её усилия, порвать хотя бы одну живую верёвку не удавалось.

  
Аска тоже хотела что-то добавить из разряда возмущений или хотя бы протестов, однако тут подтянулись лианы снизу, от земли, и настала вторая или уже третья часть этого жуткого спектакля.

  
\- Нас собираются задушить или съесть? - спросила Лили, глядя на поднимающиеся стебли расширенными глазами.

\- Сейчас узнаем… - мрачно отозвалась Аска. - Ставлю на второе. А ты?

\- Это не смешно!.. Но мне тоже кажется, что это некие хищные лианы, а мы для них что-то вроде мух.

\- Не, это я муха, а ты скорее бабочка… - мрачно пошутила Аска.

  
Однако через мгновения девочкам стало не до шуток, когда свободные лианы разделились на две группы и накинулись на них. Но не с целью съесть или разорвать на части. Отнюдь! Эти упругие гибкие длинные зелёные растительные щупальца принялись бойко стаскивать-срывать одежду и нижнее бельё с Аски и Лили.

  
Девушки подняли волну протеста, задёргались как мошки в паутине — также яростно и с тем же эффектом. Аска искренне жалела, что поехала на встречу с Лили не в своём любимом комбинезоне, который было бы не так просто стащить или порвать, а в «беззащитной» лёгкой и легкодоступной школьной форме, которая запросто задиралась, трещала по швам, как гнилая тряпка, а уж доступ к панцу было получить проще простого. Лили же была в своей обыкновенной одежде, которую порвать было не так просто, но можно, но задрать и стащить трусы — проще простого.

  
Поэтому как девушки ни кричали, как ни извивались, как ни пытались сдвинуть ноги, но вскоре из всей одежды на них остались лишь жалкие обрывки да один чулок Лили каким-то чудом остался цел и нетронут.

  
\- Довольны? Довольны, да?! - бушевала Лили. - Я вам такой счёт выставлю за мой уничтоженный гардероб, что никакие адвокаты не помогут!

\- Нет в этом лесу адвокатов… - вздохнула Аска. Её сейчас больше занимал вопрос: сырьём их сожрут или как-то сперва сварят? Или что там хищные растения делают со своими жертвами? Что там на биологии рассказывали? Что они свои жертвы в чём-то таком растворяют и остаётся только шкурка? Брр…

  
Между тем лианы привели тела девушек в движение.

\- Это уже какое-то цирк марионеток! - Лили больше не пыталась дёргаться — бесполезно, но возмущаться она могла — и пользовалась этим.

\- Пока нас крутят туда-сюда как космонавтов, нас не едят, - заметила Аска, хотя ей эти верчения-кручения и были не по нутру. Тем паче, что в результате всех перемещений девушки оказались в весьма двусмысленной позе: Аске широко раздвинули ноги, а лицо Лили почти что воткнули в пышный треугольник Аски.

  
\- И… и… что это нафиг такое?! - Аска всё же сделала попытку вырваться. - Мне думается, эти зелёные замыслили какое-то извращение!

\- Не какое-то, а вполне определённое! - Лили подняла взор на лицо соперницы. - Они хотят, чтобы между нами были лесбийские ласки.

\- Что? А по черепу они не хотят?! Я натуралка! И ты, Лили, даже ни о чём таком не думай! Слышишь?!

\- Разумеется, не думаю!.. Хотя признаюсь, запах и вид твоей промежности несколько возбуждает… Я ещё никогда не видела другую девушку в такой позе так близко. Но в любом случае… Ай!!! - один из зелёных отростков протянул Лили по ягодицам. - Ты что твори… Ай!!! - удар повторился. - Аска, прости, но мне не оставляют выхода. Синяки на ягодицах — это неэстетич… Ай!!!

\- Иди к чёрту! Твоя задница — твои проблемы!

\- Именно! И я собираюсь их реша… Ай!!!

\- Потерпишь! Неженка! Я не собираюсь становиться лесбия… Ай!!! Ай!!! Меня за что?!

\- За отказ сотрудничать! - И Лили, более уже не теряя времени и не тратя слов, прижалась губами к губкам Аски.

\- Ах ты… ты… ты… - Аска задёргалась пойманной акулой, имея выражение лица столь же хищное и многообещающее. И тут же получила ещё пару раз. Издав звериный рёв она принялась рвать путы зубами. Разумеется, огребла снова.

\- Не дёргайся, мне неудобно, а ещё приходится языком же раздвигать твои волоски, хотя в этом есть что-то пикант… Ай!!! Аску бейте! Ай!!!

\- Будешь меньше болтать — больше работать!

\- А я бы и работала, если бы кое-кто не дёргался… Ай!!!

\- А! Добавьте ей ещё разок! Ай!!! Да ей, а не мне!

\- Не будешь мешать мне делать тебе приятные вещи, - и Лили, пользуясь тем, что Аска перевела свои возмущения из сферы сопротивлений в плоскость рыка, возобновила работу языком. Да, она всегда представляла себе что-нибудь с мальчиками, когда возбуждалась, и её самой любимой фантазией была соблазнение сразу двоих. Да, она мечтала не о том, чтобы её соблазняли, а чтобы соблазняла она — и активно. Но сейчас, пусть и с принуждением, она тоже действовала активно, а Аска была вполне мальчиковатой. Замена настоящему мальчику была не аховой, но всё же это был настоящий акт близости, без фантазий, и всё происходило на самом деле.

  
Аска находилась в аналогичной ситуации. Для неё это был также первый опыт интима с кем бы то ни было, и как бы они не хотела, это сводило с ума от одной только мысли, что «это же мой первый раз, етить-колотить!» И мало кто мог похвастаться, что его первый раз был в воздухе, в лианах, да ещё с одной из первых красавиц школы. Да, да, Аска предпочла бы одноглазого здоровяка со шрамом, пусть он и слыл тем ещё хулиганом… Но теперь-то цистерна неизрасходованных огненных сил наконец-то нашла путь не через кончики её собственных пальцев, а была вскрыта другим живым человеком. А ещё эти слова про то, что она возбуждает Лили… зачем было их говорить? Теперь они крутились у Аски в голове и с каждым оборотом обрастали каким-то новым, всё более приятным звучанием. И чем приятнее было это звучание, тем ближе и ближе Аска ощущала приближение… приближение…

  
\- Лили, остановись. Немедленно! Остановись!

\- Зачем. Тебе хорошо. - о да, Лили это очень хорошо и чувствовала, и видела, отчего ей самой становилось тоже хорошо до безумия.

\- Я… Я сейчас… я…

\- Скажи это слово. Или я не остановлюсь.

  
Аска замотала головой, закатив глаза, издавая что-то среднее между «у» и «а».

  
\- Я… сейчас...закончу… - выдавила она.

\- Вот как? А знаешь, это именно то, что я хочу!

\- Не смей! Я не лесбиянка! А…

\- Нет, ты хочешь, и я этого хочу, а ещё ты была очень скверной девочкой, из-за которой я получила по ягодицам ни за что много-много раз. Так что я тебя накажу. Аааай!!! Ещё! Аааай!!! Ещё! А-а-ай!

\- Тебе приятно?!

\- А-а-а… Да… Ещё! А-а-а!!! А-а-!!! А-а-а!!! Но я… я… вернусь к тебе… А-а-а!!!

\- Нет! Не надо!

  
Аска вновь задёргалась, но Эмили была неумолима. Так что монегаска почти утонула в волосках Аски, и финал оказался закономерен. Как Аска ни кусала губы, как ни извивалась, но через некоторое время она принялась издавать горловые звуки, и через какое-то время повелительница казама-рю-кобудзюцу обвисла в живых путах.

  
Аска шевелила губами, но ей не хватало то ли дыхания, то ли слов, чтобы выразить всё то, что было у неё на душе.

  
Однако времени для отдыха и разговоров зелёные пленители им отвели немного. Девушек вновь привели в движение. Теперь ситуация изменилась с точностью до наоборот: Ноги раздвинули Лили, а голову в её киску уткнули Аске. Так что теперь Аска могла изучить набухшую от перевозбуждения вульву… соперницы? Она была гладкая, все волоски даже не сбриты, а эпилированы, и лишь сверху шла ровная аккуратная полоска тёмного золота.

  
\- Тебе будет проще, - хихикнула Эмили, - под языком волоски путаться не станут.

\- А ты уже предвкушаешь? - буркнула Аска, состроив недовольное лицо, прежде чем приступить. Но это была хорошая (наверное?) мина при плохой игре, потому что желание распирало Аску невероятно.

  
Лаская Лили, Аска сгорала от стыда, ведь страстная монегаска не унималась всё то время, пока не достигла оргазма, и бормотала, и бормотала, какая Аска замечательная, как она её любит, какой у неё потрясающий язык и всё в таком же духе. Аске это было очень приятно и изрядно так стимулировало к ласкам, но отчего-то хотелось одновременно с этим Лили придушить. С каждым словом Лили у Аски возникало ощущение, что она в неё чуть ли не влюбляется, а раз так, то бить её станет проблемой в будущем!.. А ещё Аска всё больше и больше понимала, что ей нравится, действительно нравится, доставлять удовольствие другому человеку и быть не «девушкой с большими кулаками на велосипеде без парня», а просто девушкой, у которой есть… девушка, парень, да хоть любимый ньюфаундленд, главное, что это будет живое существо, которое можно будет ласкать и получать ласки в ответ. «Лили! У! Я тебя пришибу! Или женюсь на тебе! А потом пришибу! Но ты такая классная! Нет, не буду я тебя пришибать. Или буду, но не очень сильно!»

  
Между тем, живые плети, дождавшись (видели они, что ли?), пока у девушек сё подойдёт к логическому концу, растащили их вновь к разным краям полянки.

  
\- А теперь-то что? - вяло поинтересовалась Лили.

\- Не знаю, — также бесцветно ответила Аска.

  
Но ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

  
Снизу к их телам, точнее, к интимным частям, подкрались новые партии зелёных плетей и без всяких церемоний, пользуясь тем, что обе девушки были мокрыми до состояния маленьких водопадов, вонзились в их тела. Теперь стало понятно, зачем им была нужна эта лесбийская прелюдия. Щупальца не были извращены — они были практичны.

  
И мало одного зелёного щупальца, тут же полезло и второе, и третье, и четвёртое.

  
Откровенно говоря, возбуждённая Аска сейчас готова была бы отдаться первому проходящему парню, ибо ласки языком - это очень хорошо, но тело требовало большего — заполнения, движения, какой-то агрессии. Лили в целом тоже не была бы против мужчины (хотя и не в подобных обстоятельствах, и не сейчас — пока что её умом на 200% владела Аска и её тело). Но эти лианы ни на мужчину, ни на человека вообще похожи не были. Так что девушки закономерно ответили протестными - и болезненными! - криками, а Аска ещё и проклятиями.

  
Однако Лили через некоторое время начала реагировать несколько иначе на эти грубые проникновения; получавшая удовольствие от порки, теперь она начала получать удовольствие и от сильного растяжения изнутри, тем паче, что она была очень мокрой и проклятые отростки скользили как по маслу. Так что вторую «порцию зелени» Эмили приняла чуть ли не с радостью и даже попробовала пошире раздвинуть ноги.

  
Аска восторг Лили не разделяла:  
\- Как это может нравиться? Нас лишили невинности и продолжают насиловать! И это даже не люди, это… это тентакли! Как в какой-то хентайной манге! Мерзость какая! И конца края этому не видно. А ты извиваешься, будто бы у тебя внутри четвёртое июля с рождеством заодно. Или что там у вас в Монако празднуют!

  
\- А оно… так… и есть… - ответила Лили. - Салюты… внутри. В животе. В сердце. В голове. Аска, расслабься, и ты… тоже…

\- Не хочу я расслабляться! У меня руки затекли!

\- Ты напряжена сверх меры.

\- Потому что я в живых верёвках, половина их которых лезет ко мне, куда нельзя!

\- Нельзя, но… очень… хочется… пусть и дальше лезут. Ах! Третья часть! Да! Ещё! Ещё! Аска! Молчи! Получай удовольствие! Мы ведь всё равно… не можем… освободиться…

  
Аска хмуро последовала совету Лили, закрыв рот, вроде как расслабившись, и лишь изредка морщилась. Однако её кислая мина на лице сохранялась недолго. Эмили настолько бурно закончила с третьей группой и настолько радостно приняла в себя четвёртую, что любительница бэнто и велосипедов не могла остаться равнодушной.

  
Она смотрела порно и читала хентай, но ничего, кроме брезгливого равнодушия не испытывала. Но здесь же пред её глазами развёртывалось нечто совершенно иное. Это не было нарисовано или сыграно. Лили всё происходящее нравилось, и её оргазмы не являлись подделкой. И Аска от всего этого начала медленно, но верно заводиться. Постепенно её вагина все крепче и крепче обхватывала отростки, а в животе нарастала горячая, ударяющая куда-тов голову пульсация.

  
\- Лили, я хочу, чтобы мы закончили вместе, - внезапно попросила Аска, когда в их тела внедрилась пятая часть зелёных плетей. Лили согласилась, даже не раздумывая. Теперь обе девушки не спускали друг с друга взора да время от времени перекидывались короткими фразами. Что же, им удалось «поймать волну» и в конце совместить жизнерадостные крики.

  
А вскоре после этого зелёные щупальца грубовато (но хоть не швырнули!) опустили их на лесной мох и скрылись, будто бы и не было ничего.

  
И Аска, и Лили лежали, раскинув руки-ноги. Из их кисок потоками лилась зелёная жижа, оставленная недавними вторженцами. Приходилось надеяться, что зелёные негодяи не отложили личинки или яйца чужих.  
Однако после того, как девушки немного отдохнули, их стала волновать иная проблема: полное отсутствие одежды. Даже найди они выход из леса, показаться в таком виде ни Аска, ни Лили не могли. Они скорее бы согласились на всю жизнь остаться в лесу и одичать!

  
Так что прежде, чем начать искать путь назад, им пришлось состряпать из листьев, веток и прочьего растительного материала нечто вроде купальников.

  
\- Дико, дёшево, но эстетично, - прокомментировала получившиеся наряды Лили, выбрасывая уцелевший чулок в кусты.

\- Эти мерзавцы порвали мою школьную форму, - вновь набычилась Аска, осматривая себя. - В чём я завтра в школу пойду? Тоже в купальнике?

\- Уверена, это произведёт фурор! А форму я тебе куплю новую. В ближайший же день нам всё равно надо сходить к женскому врачу… мало ли что ТАМ они в нас оставили.

\- Угу, - мрачно согласилась Аска, и, взяв Лили за руку, пошла искать выход из чащи.

  
Поплутав какое-то время, они всё же смогли найти полянку, где их с превеликим нетерпением ожидали дворецкий и охрана. Лили, без каких бы то ни было объяснений, приказала ехать и предложила Аске занять место в лимузине. Не то, чтобы Аске жуть как хотелось быть гостьей в жутко богатом особняке с кучей непонятных правил, но ехать на велосипеде через полгорода в таком виде… А у богатой одноклассницы наверняка можно разжиться парой платьев — не обеднеет.

  
Надо ли говорить, что Лили, большая охотница до всего нового, воспользовалась близостью тела Аски, которое теперь воспринимала в совершенно новом особом ключе, и сумела найти нужный подход, несмотря на все протесты Аски, устроив жаркую ночку? Да, утром Аска заявила, что это был последний раз между ними, и что… Лили пропустила это мимо ушей, и на следующую ночь, набившись на этот раз в гости к Аске, всё повторила. Причём, учитывая некоторую, пусть и малую, опытность обоих девушек, всё было куда темпераментнее и с большей выдумкой.

  
Так странно и внезапно начались отношения между двумя девушками, причём ещё более странным было то, что Лили очень быстро предложила устраивать лотерею. Каждый выходные они писали имена нескольких известных мастериц помахать кулаками, вытаскивали одно имя вслепую, а затем в четыре руки укладывали эту девушку к себе в постель. Это было непросто, зато удовольствие получали все трое.

  
Их отношения продолжались и крепли, и, кто знает, может они бы соблазнили всех худо-бедно известных спортсменок, но тут грянули новые турниры, новые приключения — а ещё кому-то из них пришла в голову идея однажды пригласить вместо девушки парня… а потом ещё одного, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё…

  
Одним словом, Аска и Лили расстались, всё вернулось на круги своя, хотя нет, не всё. Иногда после жаркого боя девушек можно было обнаружить в страстных объятиях своего поверженного соперника. А иногда они приезжали друг к другу «попить чая». И задерживались на недельку. В течение этой недельки одежда обычно становилась излишней.

  
Жизнь текла, девушки искали себя в этой жизни и свою любовь, но это уже истории для иных рассказов и повестей.


End file.
